


Inky and Curly

by yara560



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, Secret Relationship, it's not that great but i just had to get this out, just a little thing i wrote, so pls enjoy, solas is not in this because i hate him thanks, sorry to all y'all solasmancers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yara560/pseuds/yara560
Summary: A silly little one-shot with Cullen and the Inquisitor, and the rest.





	Inky and Curly

It started out pretty harmless.

 

Occasional glances, playful flirting, it wasn’t different from what she did with everyone.

 

But, obviously, something had clicked. Whether it was the circumstances, her own pressures, his demeanor, she would never really know. But somewhere along the way, her casual flirting with the Commander had become very real. And she wasn’t sure he was aware of that.

 

“Inquisitor?”

 

She was snapped out of her musings. “Sorry. What was that report, Josephine?”

 

Josephine responded with a curt glance. “It seems as if you have a lot on your mind, Inquisitor.”

 

“I’m afraid not, Lady Montilyet. Your appointed Inquisitor is rather empty-headed,” she quipped in response.

 

She rolled her eyes. “The Inquisitor is never in short supply of witty remarks.” She turned to the other two. “I suggest we adjourn this meeting, unless anyone has anything else they would wish to add,” Josephine announced, implying something that wasn’t quite clear to Lavellan.

 

Leliana, seemingly catching up on this, agreed. “Ah, yes. Cullen, I needed to discuss something private with you. If you would join me?”

 

Cullen, albeit a little confused, agreed nonetheless. They surely had covered everything in the meeting, hadn’t they?

 

\---------------------

 

“Cullen, I’ve been so in love with you and I’ve been glaringly obvious about it, how could you not notice?”

 

With the other two gone, the Inquisitor decided it was the best time to confess her feelings. It was not.

 

His cheeks turned bright red from embarrassment. “W-well,I..I suppose that was how you acted with everyone.”

 

She threw her arms up in exasperation. “Cullen! wHY’D YOU FLIRT BACK THEN??”

 

He diverted his eyes, scratching his neck rather awkwardly. “I- well, that wasn’t- I thought I was being cheeky. I thought- I thought it was the dynamic or our relationship, y’know?”

 

She just shook her head. “Well, you don’t flirt with everyone who flirts with you, do you? Anyways - forget it. Forget I said anything,” she gestured dismissively, turning to walk away.

 

Cullen grabbed her arm before she could leave, and as she turned to face him, his smashed his lips onto hers, before melting into a tender and soothing kiss.

 

He paused, as if to gauge her reaction, and hell, he was feeling rather embarrassed himself. But he needn’t have worried, for she responded in kind, though fierce and full of passion. As if a fire were lit inside of him, he grabbed her and began to-

  
 

“I’m sorry Varric, but that was absolutely horrid,” Vivienne interrupted.

 

Varric paused, as if offended, before shrugging in agreement. “Yeah. Not my best work. But you can see it, right? Those longing glances they share, just before they head into battle.”

 

Cassandra nodded. “I can’t argue with you there. There’s definitely something going on.”

 

Leliana frowned. “I haven’t yet found anything yet but it’s making me incredibly curious, so I’ll get my people on it. Well, maybe Dagna. Since she’s still here.”

 

Josephine smiled in response. “Well, their charade won’t last for much longer! I do hope there truly is  _something_  between the two of them, it would make me so happy! Oh, and the Inquisitor too, I suppose.”

 

Bull frowned. “But why wouldn’t she tell us? We’re her drinking buddies. It should have slipped out at least once.”

 

Sera nodded. “Inky isn’t that good at secrets, mind you.”

 

“But then again, she did manage to prank you, Sera,” Dorian added.

 

Varric sighed, putting his notebook away. “Well, in all honestly, while this is fun, I think we should just let them be. It’s been a hard time, and if they’ve found each other then we should let them have this.”

 

“That’s very sweet of you, Varric, but I’m afraid you’re all in over your heads.”

 

They all turned, only to see the Inquisitor herself, leaning against the doorframe of the tavern. So their incognito meeting wasn’t so incognito at all.

 

She sauntered into the tavern, a smirk on her face. “Is this what you lot get up to when I’m busy training? Tsk, tsk, we’re supposed to be preparing for war, aren’t we?”

 

Leliana huffed in response. “We do need a break now and then, Inquisitor. Unlike you, we separate work from play, so we can’t all keep up with your work ethic.”

 

Cassandra, however, responded very differently. She jumped up, cheeks bright red in embarrassment. “I-Inquisitor! I’m, well, we were just- I’ll just get going, I’ve got to check on my…”

 

Lavellan chuckled at her. “Cassandra, please, you’ve been caught red handed, there’s no way you can escape now, so please sit back down.” She then turned to the rest of them. “I can’t believe you’re all actually doing this. Especially you, Blackwall.”

 

He shrugged in reply. “What can I say? We’ve got to humanize you in one way or the other. It’s a bit hard seeing you as a normal person after all that you do. This helps us keep our heads.”

 

“Still, me and Cullen? It’s ridiculous. Am I really that flirty?”

 

Bull whistled. “You have no idea.”

 

Vivienne raised her hand, stopping the conversation. “Anyways, dear, this was quite...unbecoming of us. I apologise if we offended you in any way.”

 

The rest nodded in agreement. “Sorry, your inquisitorialness. Won’t happen again,” Varric said, quite solemnly. “Cross my heart,” he added, before breaking into a grin. He obviously wasn’t serious.

 

Lavellan held her hands up. “Well, if guessing and gossiping about my non-existent love life helps relax you, by all means, go ahead. But I’m not sure the commander would be too happy to hear about it, that’s all. Maybe find somewhere quieter for your...meetings?” She motioned to the tavern. “But I don’t mind, really. It’s quite entertaining, in fact. I’ll leave you all to it,” she waved, before leaving the establishment.

 

\--------------

 

Cullen turned away, sighing. “Am I really like that? Awkward?”

 

The Inquisitor shook her head, red-faced and, well, a little breathless. “What they don’t know won’t kill them. Now back to kissing me please.”

 

He looked at her, and smiled. “Okay. But for the record, I was the one who swept you off your feet with my amazing flirting skills.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, yes, alright. Whatever you say.”


End file.
